neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Noire
Noire, also known as Black Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lastation. She represents Sony PlayStation home consoles, referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Noire's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Musical Themes *'The Gushing Broken Pipe': In Hyperdimension Neptunia, Black Heart has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko that plays during her boss battles. Much like the majority of the music in the game, it is a rendition of the main theme of the game Neptune Suite. *'Sham Cold Girls': The duet song for Noire and Uni on Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.2 *'Mission! -Cool Lady's Will-':Noire's solo on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.2 album. *Noire's Theme: In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Noire has her own theme composed by Nobuo Uematsu's Band, the Earthbound Papas. It first plays when Noire and Neptune use the CPU Memory to turn into goddesses and access Hard Drive Divinity (HDD). It plays again when fighting the six Black Heart duplicates made by Rei. *[[With Confidence|'With Confidence']]: One of Noire's character songs on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.2 album. It is preformed by her human form. *[[Goddess of Victory|'Goddess of Victory']]: One of Noire's character songs on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.2 album. It is preformed by her goddess form. *[[With Confidence (idol dance ver)|'With Confidence (idol dance ver)']]: In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection it is a remixed version of With Confidence. *[[Fly High! (idol dance ver)|'Fly High! (idol dance ver)']]: Noire's version of Neptune's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *[[Dear... every day (idol dance ver)|'Dear... every day (idol dance ver)']]: Noire's version of Blanc's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *[[HP ∞ LOVE Power (idol dance ver)|'HP ∞ LOVE Power (idol dance ver)']]: Noire's version of Vert's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection * [[Mira Infinity|'Mira Infinity']]: The final song unlocked in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. It was later released on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Share Complete Discs set with both a solo version and a group version with the other CPUs. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Noire/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Noire and the other CPUs take on the role of idols to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Noire/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Noire/U: Action Unleashed Drama CDs If A Goddess Was Your Wife Drama CDs If A Goddess Was Your Wife On the If A Goddess Was Your Wife ''drama CD, Noire wakes up in the morning and takes notice at her husband sleeping and decides to wake him up. She notices how cute his sleeping face is and begins to poke his cheeks until he wakes up. She tells him that she's going to make breakfast after she gets changed so he should come down after he gets ready for work. As she tries to get changed, her husband tries to take a look but she scolds him for it due to her thinking it's embarrassing. Her husband comes down sooner than expected and hugs her from behind while she's cooking. She states that she won't be able to cook if he's holding onto her like that, but when he refuses to let go she threatens to stab him with the kitchen knife which ends in him obeying her request. When Noire finishes preparing his breakfast, her husband begins to immediately eat the food given to him. She asks him if the food is delicious based on how he's eating it because she before they got married she didn't do too much cooking so she wasn't really confident in her abilities. When he says yes she becomes happy at being complimented on her cooking by the one she loves. After her husband finishes eating and begins to leave for work, Noire tells him to do his best at work and asks him if he'll be back late. His answer saddens her a bit but when she s confronted about not wanting to be alone she immediately become defensive, saying there are lots of things to do even when he isn't around. However she then admits to the truth of being lonely if he's not there. As he gets ready to go to work Noire reminds him that they forgot to do the goodbye kiss and when she gives it to him he begins to hug her and not let go. She gets flustered and begins to scold him for messing around with her in the entrance hall instead of going to work. The Goddesses Will Sleep With You On the ''The Goddesses Will Sleep With You Situation CD Noire awakens after having fallen asleep in the middle of working late at night and assumes "he" is a asleep by now. She decides to get some more rest and leaves the rest of the work for later. Noire tries to sneak into the room carefully to avoid waking him, but is surprised to see that he is actually awake despite always going to sleep before her. He requests that she sleep with him due to being unable to sleep by himself, but Noire refuses multiple times. However, she eventually gives into it and just gets into bed with him. Due to the small size of the bed, Noire suggests that they buy a bed of a larger size, but he says he likes it the way it is and begins to touch her. When he finally falls asleep, she takes notice at how delighted his expression is. She then begins to think about how even though she prefers it when he's quiet and obedient, his mind is full of perverted thoughts. She also begins to wonder why she fell for such a person. Since he's sleeping, she decides to take revenge on him for earlier by poking his face. After poking him for a while and taking pleasure in his displeased expression, she realizes that now she is the one who is awake and cannot sleep. She looks at his face again and sees how happy he looks, wondering if she looks the same when she's sleeping with him. While she is unsure of what kind of face she makes when she sleeps with him, she does now that she always has a pleasant sleep with they're together. She kisses him and begins to say how she loves him more than anyone else in the world, and that she can only say those words at times such as this. He awakens and says that he was only pretending to be asleep, and Noire becomes extremely flustered and immediately tries to cover up what she said before by writing it off as her reciting the lines a heroine said in an anime she watched and that those words weren't directed towards him. She further states that the kiss she gave him was a complete accident caused by her twisting and turning in her sleep. He then begins to hug her and she demands that he stops messing around and get some sleep. Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Noire/Anime Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Noire makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both her and Uni from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 that features both Noire and Uni. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Soul Z as part of the Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Noire. This DLC pack includes, Noire's entire Clear Dress outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Million Arthur Creation and Development Black Heart's Next Form Tsunako states that Black Heart's Next form is equipped with several devices including something that looks like a Head Mounted Display, and sports characteristic partially rounded parts. The back design has a sailor-style collar that ends up emphasizing the design of the hip line. She says the design changed a bit in the final version. http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=14382&start=2880#p785907 Merchandise Etymology Noir/noire is the french word for the color black. This can easily correlate with both her appearance which consists of mostly black and other dark colors and the fact that her divine name is "Black Heart". The color black was possibly chosen for her name due to black being the base color to every PlayStation system after the PS1. The only exception to this is the unsuccessful PSX which was entirely white. Trivia *Noire constantly says she "only does everything", referencing PlayStation's old slogan, "It only does everything." *Noire shares a striking resemblance from Azusa from K-On! and even makes references to her and it's implied that she had learn to play the guitar from watching K-On! **She also resembles Kooh from Pangya, a golfing MMO game. *The diamond that victory Noire wears on her bow is a reference to the Sony Computer Entertainment Logo. *In a popularity poll, Noire earned first place, beating out both Neptune and Nepgear, the two main characters in the series as of the time of the poll (Noire would soon become the main heroine in her own spin-off title). *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!", but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. *Noire hates being called an assistant. This is shown in a DLC event when MAGES. calls Noire an assistant, who in turn screams really loud at MAGES., saying that she's not an assistant. This is most likely a reference to Kurisu Makise from the visual novel/anime Steins;Gate, who shares the same voice actress as Noire in the Japanese version. *Noire's name comes from the french word meaning "black". *She was the only goddess not to imply that she played video games. Although she can be found with the occasional game controller or device, such as the Wii remote in the manga. *Black Heart was the only goddess whose hair received a re-style between games. Starting with Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and after, she is shown with her hair in pigtails. *Noire was DLC in Mugen Souls. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, ''the anime, along with the former's remake, a running gag involves Neptune or another character falling from the sky and landing on Noire, much to her annoyance. This gag also makes a return in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia:Producing Perfection when a small monster lands on a top of Noire after she cleared out the dungeon. Navigation References Category:Noire Category:Characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Lastation Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters Category:Main Characters